Heart Beat
by Rabendaa Violant
Summary: Ficlet/Seijuurou bingung dengan sikap Tetsuya yang menghindarinya/"Jantung ku Sei-kun, pasti berdetak kencang jika didekat mu./AkaFem!Kuro/


**© Rebendaa Violant**

 **AkaKuro's Fanfiction**

 **A Ficlet**

 **Heart Beat**

 **By : Violant**

 **AkaFem!Kuro**

 **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, but this story my own.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil rasa fiksi ini hanya kepuasan batin semata.**

 **Gaje, absurb, typo dan apalah itu adalah punya saya.**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Di sini Kurokunya cewek dan saya tidak mengganti nama Kuroko, kenapa? Gak papa sih.**

 **Nikmati fiksi dari penulis amatir macam saya.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Enjoy guys!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Seijuurou dibuat heran dengan kelakuan Tetsuya akhir-akhir ini, sudah beberapa hari gadis biru muda yang merupakan tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu menjauh dan terkesan menghindar.

Biasanya Tetsuya akan menempelinya, terhitung sejak pagi hari. Pagi-pagi sekali ia akan ke rumah Akashi, duduk di meja makan sambil menyantap sarapan bersama ayah dan ibunya. Padahal sebelum berangkat Tetsuya sudah mengisi perut. Kegiatan ini dilakukan oleh gadis kelahiran akhir musim dingin ini, untuk menunggunya.

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan berangkat sekolah bersama, berpisah saat masuk kelas masing-masing.

Bila istirahat Tetsuya pasti akan lebih dulu mendatangi kelas Seijuurou, menunggu hingga sang kepala merah keluar dan bell tanda istirahat berbunyi.

Biasa kelas Tetsuya terlebih dulu keluar dari kelas Seijuurou.

Tapi kali ini, lebih tepatnya sekitar empat hari lalu si tetangga tak main ke rumah. Ketika Seijuurou mendatangi Tetsuya ke kediamannya, kata sang ibu; Nyonya Kuroko. Sang anak perempuan telah berangkat sekolah.

Saat di sekolah, gadis biru muda itu tak datang ke kelasnya.

Awalnya Seijuurou kira kelas Tetsuya belum bubar, tapi setelah beberapa hari ini dapat ditarik kesimpulan jika sang biru langit menghindarinya.

Ini diperkuat dengan tingkah laku Tetsuya yang sering kali menghindari Seijuurou, ia akan berlari terpirit-pirit jika melihat pemuda merah itu.

Seijuurou sering pula mendapati Tetsuya yang akan lebih memilih mencari jalan lain untuk melintas ketimbang berpapasan dengannya.

Hari ini akan Seijuurou tanyakan langsung pada Tetsuya apa gerangan yang terjadi, adakah sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya?

...

...

...

...

...

Rintik air jatuh dari langit Tokyo nan mendung, berselimutkan kumulonimbus hitam pekat. Intensitas jatuhnya air tidaklah deras, namun hujan seperti ini tergolong awet dan lumayan bertahan lama.

Padahal Tetsuya tadi pagi membaca ramalan cuaca pada acara berita di salah satu stasiun televisi, sang ibu pun juga meminta untuk membawa payung.

Tapi ia terlalu malas, dan sekarang ia bagaikan orang bodoh. Sudah tahu akan hujan, dirinya tak membawa payung.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir merah kecilnya, menunggu adalah kata yang pantas untuk sekarang. Entah sampai kapan hujan ini akan reda.

Menerobos hujan? Tetsuya masih ingin tetap sehat selama seminggu ke depan. Besok uts akan dimulai, sakit selama ujian tidak mengenakkan.

Keberangkatan bis terakhir pun sekitar dua jam lalu.

Mungkin ia harus sabar menunggu hingga hujan reda, menunggu di sini-halte di depan sekolah.

Pantat berbalut rok hitam selutut menempel pada kursi besi, terasa dingin. Rupanya cuaca cepat berubah dan hujan kali ini lumayan mempengaruhinya.

Sama seperti udara, tubuhnya juga mulai mengalami perubahan. Dingin menggamit kulit putihnya, dua telapak tangan bertemu. Dengan pelan saling menggosok berusaha mencari sumber panas, setelah beberapa saat telapak tangannya ditempelkan pada pipi.

Ah, lumayan hangat dan suhu tubuhnya kembali naik. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, sumber panas dari gesekan telapak tangan tak bisa mengalahkan udara dingin yang berasal dari hujan.

Seragam agak basah akibat cipratan air, pikirannya jadi kalut. Ingin cepat pulang ke rumah.

Menelpon minta dijemput daya ponselnya habis, biasanya ia akan pulang nebeng Seijuurou karena berangkat dengan pemuda merah itu juga.

Tapi, beberapa hari terakhir terpaksa menghindar oleh sebab suatu hal. Tetsuya belum mau mati muda.

Hmm, udara makin dingin.

Kedua tangan memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri, mencari kehangatan secara mandiri. Jika ia lama di sini dan hujan tak kunjung reda bisa-bisa ia sakit tanpa harus kena hujan.

Apa nekat? Tetsuya bingung, sungguh.

Diam di sini hingga hujan reda dan ada yang menjemput entah itu kapan, atau nekat menerobos hujan-menjadi sok manusia anti dengan hujan.

Otak pintarnya tidak jalan ditengah hujan begini.

 **Tiint...Tiint...**

Lamunan Tetsuya terhenti saat bunyi klakson mobil mengejutkannya.

Subaru BRZ Impreza berwarna navy singgah tepat di depan Tetsuya, mobil ini-rasanya ia pernah melihat.

Oh iya, sekarang ia ingat. Beberapa hari lalu tanpa senghaja membaca tabloit otomotif milik sang ayah. Mobil ini jadi salah satu mobil yang diulas pada tabloit itu dan setahunya; ini mobil yang baru saja diluncurkan-menurut tabloit.

Ah lupakan, ia mana peduli. Mau mobilnya apa asalkan bisa dinaiki Tetsuya tidak masalah.

Kaca mobil biru malam itu terbuka, manampakkan sosok yang begitu Tetsuya kenal. Pemuda berseragam sama dengannya-SMA Teiko. Senyum tampan mampu melelehkan hati yang melihat terulas.

"Naik Tetsuya, pulang bersama ku!" titahnya. Siapa lagi yang suka memerintah kalau bukan Akashi Seijuurou.

Tetsuya tak bergeming dari tempat, mukanya berpaling ke arah lain.

"Tetsuya, kata ku pulang bersama!" lagi, titah keluar dan suaranya meninggi. Sama seperti tadi Tetsuya tak menyahut.

"Naik ke dalam mobil dan pulang bersama." kembali, pemuda Akashi itu bicara dengan suara lembut.

Pikiran Tetsuya berkelana.

Jadi ini mobil Sei-kun, kapan dia beli? Kemarin-kemarin aku tidak pernah lihat. Di garasi rumahnya seingat ku juga tidak ada, dan biasanya-ah, bukan biasanya Sei-kun punya mobil berwarna selain merah.-Tetsuya berbicara di hati.

 **Grep**

Tiba-tiba pergelangan tangan Tetsuya ditarik oleh Seijuurou, ia langsung terbangun dari lamunan nan menenggelamkan dalam pikiran.

"Se-Sei-kun," cicit gadis lazuardi ini. Wajah Seijuurou mendekat ke wajahnya, hawa panas dirasakan Tetsuya. Padahal ditengah hujan begini.

"Naik ke mobil, Tetsuya!" titah Seijuurou dengan suara tegas dan lembutnya.

Menggeleng, kepala biru langit bergerak ke kanan-ke kiri. "Aku pulang sendiri saja nanti Sei-kun." kepala Tetsuya tertunduk mencoba menghindari tatapan tajam sang lawan bicara.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sih ikut pulang tapi terpaksa bicara demikian. Harga diri.

Ia terhentak, tangan kurusnya ditarik paksa oleh pemuda merah.

"Ku bilang pulang bersama ku, ibu mu pasti khawatir jika tidak pulang sekarang. Kau tidak tahu kapan hujan akan berhenti bukan?" Tetsuya terdiam memandang Seijuurou. Cengkraman di tangan Tetsuya makin menguat, raut kesakitan nampak.

"Sakit Sei-kun! Lepas!"

"Tidak Tetsuya, dan ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan,"

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindari ku beberapa hari ini?"

Tetsuya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Seijuurou. Rupanya sang teman merah telah sadar jika ia menghindari dan berusaha menjauhnya.

Oh, dirinya sungguh ingin pergi dan lari. Andai tidak hujan.

"Jawab Tetsuya!" perintah sang mutlak

Ludah di dalam mulut rasanya susah sekali ditelan, nafas Tetsuya memburu, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan nyaring. Apa lagi wajah Seijuurou sangat amat dekat, apa detak jantungnya terdengar dan rona merah muda di pipi nampak diketahui si merah di hadapan.

Kalau ketahuan pasti malu sekali, mata Tetsuya tertutup. Tangannya pada cengkraman Seijuurou ia tarik paksa, rasa sakit tak dihiraukan.

Tautan antara biru dan merah terlepas, Tetsuya lekas berlari menuju hujan. Seragam yang dikenakan mulai basah. Kedua tungkai terus bergerak melangkah menjauhi objek yang selalu ia jauhi beberapa hari terakhir.

"Tetsuya!Tetsuya!" teriakan Akashi muda menyatu dengan gemuruh hujan, telinganya masih bisa mendengar tapi diacuhkan.

"Tetsuya!" seruan yang tadi terdengar pelan rasanya makin nyaring.

Apa Sei-kun mengikutiku?-Tanya Tetsuya di kepalanya. Tak berani menoleh ke belakang, ia terus berlari tanpa peduli. 'Langsung pulang saja, siapa tahu ketemu angkutan umum.' pikir Tetsuya. Ah, rintik hujan yang mengenai wajah lumayan membuat sakit.

 **Grep**

Langkah Tetsuya terhenti karena tangan kanannya kembali dicengkram si teman merah, sepertinya gadis berambut dan bermata sebiru langit lupa jika Akashi Seijuurou itu jago olahraga dan tentu larinya laju.

Dan kini Seijuurou tepat di hadapan; keadaannya sama dengan si biru langit, basah kuyup.

Demi majalah porno milik Daiki, Seijuurou kenapa makin tampan di bawah guyuran hujan. Rambut merah yang turun karena basah oleh air hujan itu membuat diri Tetsuya hampir meleleh di tengah cuaca dingin ini.

Manik scarlet menatap matanya tajam, ludah Tetsuya terasa sulit dimasukkan ke tenggorokan. Tangannya berusaha untuk melepaskan diri tapi apa daya tenaga perempuan kalah dengan laki-laki.

"Berhenti menghindar, Tetsuya!"

Mendengar itu rasanya malah Tetsuya ingin lebih menghindar.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku,"

Wajah Seijuurou makin dekat dengan wajah datarnya.

"kenapa kau menghindar dari ku?"

"JAWAB!" Tetsuya terkejut, tak pernah Seijuurou membentaknya.

Gugup menjalar beserta perasaan gelisah,"Sebenarnya," suara pelan dalam hujan dapat Seijuurou dengar, cengkraman pada tangan Tetsuya terlepas.

"Sebenarnya apa Tetsuya?"

Hujan masih terus turun tidak ada kabar akan berhenti atau mereda.

"I-Itu jika aku dekat dengan Sei-kun afa hal aneh yang terjadi pada ku." kepala Tetsuya tertunduk air menetes dari rambut biru sebahunya.

Dahi Seijuurou berkerut,"Aneh kenapa?"

"Jantung ku Sei-kun, pasti berdetak kencang jika didekat mu. Aku takut nanti terjadi sesuatu pada jantung ku bila terus-terusan dekat dengan mu, mungkin saja aku bisa mati. Maaf!"

Rasa ingin tertawa mendengar penuturan Tetsuya, jantung gadis tetangganya ini akan berdetak kencang bila di dekatnya.

Lucu sekali.

Begitu jujur dan polos Tetsuya mengatakan padanya dan apa itu, berusaha menghindar agar si jantung tidak lagi berpompa kencang. Apa gadis ini tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ada rasa senang di hati, mendengar penuturan Tetsuya.

Jadi, sebenarnya dia itu suka pada-

"Apa kau marah Sei-kun?" tubuh Tetsuya bergetar; dia menggigil.

"Aku tidak marah dan aku juga minta maaf karena tadi membentak mu,"

Tetsuya tersenyum,"Syukurlah jika Sei-kun tidak marah pada ku."

"Mana bisa aku marah pada Tetsuya, dan masalah detak jantung mu jangan kau pikirkan. Tidak akan membuat mu kenapa-kenapa, buat diri mu terbiasa dengan itu Tetsuya."

"Ya sudah, lekas masuk ke mobil. Kita pulang."

Tetsuya mengangguk, tubuh kurusnya sudah menggigil. Di rumah nanti ia akan berendam di air panas, dan minta dibuatkan susu vanila hangat lalu menggulung diri di dalam selimut tebal.

Tapi, menghangatkan diri di mobil Seijuurou lebih dulu rasanya tak apa.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Fin!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Sequel? Or just End?**

 **Berkenan meninggalkan review kalian?**

 **Regarts, Violant!**


End file.
